


Double Trouble

by walviemort



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walviemort/pseuds/walviemort
Summary: married couple David and Killian find themselves both expecting...what an adventure!





	Double Trouble

“Well, what did the doctor say?” David asked as his husband, Killian, came in the door. Killian had been feeling off lately, and fatigued, which in itself wasn’t concerning, but the odd weight that had begun to settle in his belly was, especially given their active lifestyle (both in the bedroom and outside of it).

Killian seemed almost dazed as he stumbled through their living room to where David was waiting on the couch. Almost cautiously, he sat down next to David, but didn’t say a word, or even look at him. David had been concerned prior to the appointment, but now he was truly worried.

“Killian? What is it?”

Killian finally looked at David, and trepidation was written all over his features. David prepared himself for the worst as Killian swallowed before finally speaking. “I...I think it’s better if I show you.”

He reached into the inner pocket of his leather jacket and produced an envelope, stared at it a moment, and then handed it to David. He was almost scared to take it, because whatever was inside would clearly alter their futures dramatically. If what was in here would take away his husband—the love of his life—then David almost didn’t want to know.

“Go ahead and open it, love,” Killian encouraged. David looked at him in surprise; he sounded almost happy. So he turned his attention back to the envelope, and carefully opened the flap to pull out its contents.

Inside was a black-and-white picture. At first, it just look like a swirled mess, but the more he stared at it, he quickly realized: it was a sonogram...and there was a baby.

David felt his jaw drop and he looked back up at Killian. “You’re...we’re…?”

“Aye,” Killian confirmed solemnly. “Are you...okay with this?” 

David had always wanted to be a father, but given a family history of fertility issues, he figured it wouldn’t happen the natural way. So to see, hear, feel this? “Killian, I’m...I’m unbelievably thrilled.” He couldn’t hold back his grin anymore and euphoria bubbled out of him as laughter. Killian was relieved at his reaction—his face lit up and David could see the happy tears brimming in his bright blue eyes. He grabbed Killian’s scruffy cheeks and planted a deep kiss on them.

When they finally broke apart, he rest his head against his husband’s forehead. “We’re going to be dads,” he whispered excitedly. The two just sat there, enjoying their moment of bliss with their joined hands over what they now knew was Killian’s baby bump, before eventually moving their celebration to the bedroom.

* * *

David immediately went into doting husband mode, making sure that Killian was always comfortable and had whatever he needed. He got used to midnight trips to the convenient store and giving back and foot rubs. And he had no reason to complain, because Killian was giving him the greatest gift: a child. They shared their excitement to the friends—and with each other—often.

However, once Killian got to the “interesting cravings” stage, David found there were just some combinations he couldn’t stomach. More than once, his own guts revolted, like when Killian put anchovies on vanilla ice cream, or salsa in his cereal. The late-night pizza runs were wearing him out, but he knew it would all be worth it in the end, especially when he lie next to his love and could feel their child moving within the growing bump, kicking against his palm.

He started putting on a bit of sympathy weight himself, but he figured that would happen as they slowed down to accommodate the growing babe. He adored the way Killian now stole his own slightly larger shirts to cover his expanding belly, and he knew that soon enough, not even those would fit. And he truly couldn’t wait for the day their little miracle arrived.

He was daydreaming about his future son or daughter while waiting for his doctor to return after running some generic tests at his annual checkup. He almost didn’t notice that the man had returned until Dr. Whale asked, “Hey, did you know you’re pregnant?”

David’s heart skipped a beat; what was the doctor saying? “I’m not...I thought I told you my husband is.”

“Well, have you been using protection?”

“No…” he trailed off.

“Well, it’s uncommon, but yeah, your urine test came back positive. Congratulations, David!”

“Thanks…” He was shocked. He was pregnant, too? How had he not noticed? His mind was racing as he looked back for any sign of it, and now that he thought about it...yeah, it was there; he just wrote it off in his excitement over Killian’s. 

He returned home that night just as shellshocked as Killian had been those few months ago. Now at around 25 weeks, Killian was resting on the couch, feet propped up and hand stroking his belly in a navy blue T-shirt of David’s that barely covered the bump. “How’d it go with the doctor?” he asked, but David hardly registered it as he debated how to tell Killian their life was going to change even more. “Dave?” Killian said again, but this time more worried; his tone finally pulled David from his storm of thoughts.

Thinking quickly, he grabbed his own envelope from his back pocket as he plopped down next to Killian. Without saying a word, he just handed it over.

Once Killian touched it, he froze; he recognized the weight and shape of it, of course. “No,” he murmured, voice full of surprise. “It can’t be.”

“Take a look.” David was anxious to see his husband’s reaction.

Gingerly, Killian secured the envelope in his prosthetic hook and opened it, pulling out the picture inside slowly. And there it was: another sonogram, and another baby, at about the same point in development as the one inside Killian had been—around 15 weeks.

“We’re...both…”

“Yeah.”

“Bloody hell.”

“I know.”

Tension hung in the air as the weight of this revelation settled on them: they were about to have two children, only 10 weeks apart. 

“Well,” Killian started, breaking the silence, “I told you marrying me would be an adventure.” David looked up to see his love’s beautiful dimpled smile staring at him, and suddenly, it felt like everything was going to work out. It would be chaotic and crazy, but they’d get through it, just like they had everything.

He’d never been more sure of anything since his wedding vows when he said, “And I can’t wait to go on this one with you.”

* * *

Their friends were shocked at the news, but ultimately supportive, and Killian’s best friend Belle already had volunteered to watch the first baby when the second one arrived. Navigating the plotting of nursery when both parents had limits on how much they could carry took some logistical work, but their friend Robin helped out, and Killian did what he could while the other two put together the cribs. 

Attending regular appointments together wasn’t anything new—obviously, David had gone to all of Killian’s prior to that—but now, they were joint, as were the adorable belly progress pics they posted online. It took some creative camera work, but the grins they wore while standing back-to-back were completely genuine.

And the first time they were able to press their bumps together and feel their children against the other’s stomach, both completely lost control of their emotions and sobbed happy tears. 

Of course, for all the happy days, there were the stressful ones, too. There were nights that neither could get comfortable, and kept each other up by tossing and turning. Their warring cravings led to fights over who got to use the kitchen. And their bathtub no longer fit both of them easily.

The day Killian finally could no longer wear David’s old shirts was possibly the worst, though. After trying and failing to tug the cotton over his 36-week belly, Killian collapsed on the edge of the bed in tears. “How can you stand to look at me, Dave? Look at how fat I’ve gotten!” He rubbed the side of his rather expansive gut—they both carried everything out in front of him.

David wasn’t surprised that Killian was lamenting his looks, but he also wasn’t having any of it. “Well, it’d be awful hypocritical of me to judge you, wouldn’t it?” he refuted, nudging Killian’s stomach with his own 26-week bump. “And Kill, how could I not find you absolutely stunning when you’re carrying the product of our love? You’ve never been more handsome—trust me.”

Killian sniffed, but nodded his head in acceptance. “You’re quite fetching yourself, you know,” he added in a teary voice. David grabbed his hands and tugged him to standing, then maneuvered himself so he could hug Killian without their bellies getting in the way; it was getting harder and harder to do the farther along they got, but they could still make it work for now.

* * *

Only a few weeks later, David was up after a late-night trip to the bathroom and getting a quick snack from the kitchen when he heard Killian cry out. He wasn’t able to move that quickly in his 29-week state, but certainly faster than Killian could.

“What is it? Are you alright?” he asked, panicked, when he got to the room. Killian was sitting up, clutching the belly that had taken over his lap. “I…” he started, then stopped with a wince. “I think I’m having contractions.”

Every nerve in David’s body was suddenly alight as he took control of the situation. Quickly, he got Killian on his feet and moving around to help with the pain, and then headed back out into their living room to find the hospital bag they packed last week. He’d just located his keys when Killian shouted, “Dave...my water’s broke.”

As fast as they could manage, Dave escorted Killian to their car and drove far over the speed limit to the hospital. The child within him seemed to know what was going on and was kicking up a frenzy, particularly against the point where the steering wheel touched his stomach.

Once they got inside, everything moved in both slow motion and a blur, but finally, they were in the delivery room. David was fixed at Killian’s side, holding tight to his hand and shoulders as much as he could.

“Alright, Daddy, get ready to push,” the doctor finally announced.

“You’ve got this, Killian. I love you.”

Killian replied by squeezing his hand near to the point of breakage and giving a pained cry, but it was shortly followed by that of a baby—a loud, wonderful sound.

“Is that…” Killian started, but was too exhausted to finish.

“Congratulations! It’s a girl,” the doctor told them, and brought her up to Killian’s chest. David had never seen anything more beautiful in his entire life. She looked a lot like Killian, but with a tuft of light-color hair on her head—and she was perfect. 

His moment of rapture was interrupted by a sharp kick to a rib within, that made him double over for a second.

“You okay, Dad?” one of the nurses asked, concerned.

“Yeah, fine,” he brushed off. “I think this one is just excited to meet its sister.”

With one hand, David held the babe within him, and the other brushed the top of his daughter’s head. “You did it, Killian,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to his husband’s forehead.

“I love you, too, love,” he replied.

They named her Alice, after Killian’s mother, and took her home as a family of three—but knowing full well that things were about to change even more.

* * *

Being 39 weeks pregnant and having a 10-week-old was unsurprisingly trying, but David was making the best of it. He loved feeding Alice while resting on the couch, and once Killian was feeling stronger, he moved right into the chaotic role of both new and expectant father. Life was far from calm, but they wouldn’t have it any other way.

David had gotten up with Alice for a late-night feeding, and had just laid her down to seek out a snack of his own when his pajama pants suddenly felt very wet, and a sharp pain took over his abdomen. “Here we go again,” he murmured to himself, then moved with the most urgency he could muster to the bedroom.

“Killian...hey, Kill,” he called out quietly to his sleeping husband.

“What is it?” he answered groggily.

“It’s my turn.”

Killian was up in a flash, calling Belle and dashing around their house. The upside to everything was that it was fresh in their memory, and weren’t both being slowed down by extra weight. But this seemed to be happening much faster than Killian’s—or maybe it just felt that way because it was happening to him.

The hospital was again a blur, but this time accompanied by sharp jolts of pain that only got worse. “How did you do this?” he panted out as his contractions got closer together.

“Because I love you, and I love Alice; that’s how,” Killian assured him.

Finally—thank God—it was time to push. 

“You’ve got this, David. I love you.”

He found himself replying in the same way Killian had, screaming as the pain reached its peak, and suddenly feeling relief—and hearing another small cry.

“Congratulations! It’s a girl...again!”

David chuckled when they placed her on his chest, and they both stared at this new little life in awe. This one looked a bit more like David, but with Killian’s darker hair.

“You did it, Dave.”

“I love you, too.”

They named their second daughter Ruth, after David’s mother, and finally began their life as a family of four.


End file.
